Emancypantki I/VIII
VIII Plany ratunku Rzeczywiście Dębicki i pan Stefan mieli w tym czasie ważną rozmowę o pani Latter. Przede wszystkim poszli na obiad do wykwintnej restauracji na Krakowskim; gdzie zajęli najciaśniejszy gabinet, odznaczający się tym, że miał gotyckie krzesła obite zielonym utrechtem i dwa duże lustra, na powierzchni których właściciele pierścionków z brylantami wypisywali sentencje odznaczające się jędrnością i niewybrednym smakiem. Elegancki kelner we fraku i białym krawacie, z włosami rozdzielonymi nad czołem, podał im karty i zaczął nasuwać projekta obiadu. - Naprzód wódeczka i przekąska - mówił kelner. - Za wódkę dziękuję - odparł Dębicki. - A ja proszę - rzekł Solski. - Mamy świeżutkie ostrygi. - Bardzo dobrze - dopowiedział Solski. - Więc po wódeczce mogę służyć ostrygami. Cały tuzin?... - Po wódce proszę o dwa solone rydze. - Dwa rydzyki i tuzin ostryg? - Dwa rydze bez ostryg - odparł Solski. - A może profesor chce ostryg? - Paskudztwo - mruknął Dębicki. - A na obiad? - pytał kelner. - Dla mnie - barszcz. Potem może być kawałek sandacza... No, kawałek sarny i kompot... - mówił Solski. - To samo, tylko zamiast sarny kotlet wołowy - dodał Dębicki. - A wino? - Pół butelki czerwonego - rzekł Solski - a profesor? - Wody sodowej. Kiedy kelner wyszedł z gabinetu; zastąpił mu drogę gospodarz pytając: - Jaki numer? Kelner machnął ręką. - Będzie ze dwa ruble. - A tak! - westchnął gospodarz. - Taki zawsze skąpi, choć pieniędzmi mógłby w piecu palić. Ale szanuj go, bo dobry dla służby, to pan Solski. - Który to, panie, starszy czy młodszy? - spytał ciekawie lokaj. - Młodszy, młodszy, ten, co go w zimie nie stać na futro. Kelner usługiwał znakomicie. Dawał potrawy na czas, wchodząc krząkał, wychodził na palcach i tytułował Solskiego jaśnie panem. Goście jedli rozmawiając. - Więc profesor nie pije nic, nawet kawy - mówił Solski. Czy to nie fałszywy alarm z tą chorobą serca? - Nie. Z każdym rokiem posuwa się naprzód - odpowiedział Dębicki. - Tym większy powód, ażeby profesor zajął się naszą biblioteką; bieganina po piętrach nie może być dobrą - rzekł Solski. - Od wakacyj, od wakacyj... Nie mogę rzucać pensji, na którą mnie łaskawie przyjęto, i do tego w niezwykłym czasie. - Jak profesor chce. A co się tyczy pensji, mam prośbę do profesora. - Słucham. - O pani Latter mówią źle - ciągnął Solski. - Moje kuzynki zarzucają jej, że wprowadza na pensję kursa emancypacji, że jakaś panna Howard chce na gwałt robić dziewczęta istotami samodzielnymi... - Narwana baba - uśmiechnął się Dębicki. - O nią mniejsza, choć jej propaganda może kosztować panią Latter kilka uczennic. Gorszy jest skandal jej syna z jakąś guwernantką, o czym słychać w Warszawie. Dębicki kiwał głową. - I to mnie nic nie obchodzi - prawił Solski - bo jużci, młode kobiety są od tego, ażeby je bałamucili piękni chłopcy. Ale niedobrze jest, że ludzie znający tutejsze stosunki określają. położenie pani Latter w ten sposób: długi - zmniejszone dochody - wielkie wydatki na syna, co wszystko razem zapowiada bankructwo. - Ja słyszałem, że ona ma majątek - wtrącił Dębicki. - I ja tak myślałem. Tymczasem nasz plenipotent zna niejakiego Zgierskiego, któremu pani Latter płaci sześćset rubli procentu. - I ja znam Zgierskiego. Wygląda na pokątnego finansistę. - Otóż to - mówił Solski. - A ilu innych z tego gatunku kręci się około pani Latter? Dębicki podniósł brwi i wzruszył ramionami. - Rozumiem - rzekł Solski. - I ja nie mieszałbym się do cudzych interesów, gdyby nie siostra, która zapowiedziała mi, że nie pozwoli na bankructwo pani Latter. Pojmuje pan moje położenie. Nie mogę z tą sprawą iść do pani Latter, bo wyrzuci mnie za drzwi i będzie miała słuszność; boję się użyć naszego plenipotenta albo adwokata, bo sytuacja stałaby się jeszcze drażliwszą. Z drugiej strony, jakkolwiek chwalę siostrze przywiązanie do kobiety, która ją wychowała, to znowu nie pozwolę, ażeby majątek Ady umożliwiał panu Norskiemu bałamucenie guwernantek. Niech bałamuci, ale nie za pieniądze mojej siostry, która o ile ją znam, nie tylko nie zgodziłaby się na popieranie tego rodzaju przedsiębiorstw, ale nawet bardzo ubolewa nad ich rzekomymi ofiarami. - Nie widzę tu roli dla siebie - rzekł Dębicki. - A może pan mieć wielką - odparł Solski. - Bywając na pensji zrozumie pan, czy stan jest rzeczywiście groźny i co dałoby się uratować: pensję pani Latter czy tylko - panią Latter? Następnie spostrzeże pan chwilę, kiedy dla pani Latter pomoc okaże się niezbędną. Cóż dalej? - Wówczas powie pan słówko naszemu plenipotentowi, a on resztę załatwi. Może być, że po konferencji z nim pani Latter sprzeda pensję albo zgodzi się na jakiego wspólnika, który by kontrolował dochody i wydatki... Nie wiem, co postanowi... W każdym razie nie będzie musiała zamykać pensji w ciągu roku i uspokoi się co do własnej osoby. - Mnie się zdaje, że wszystko polega na nieporozumieniu, bo pani Latter ma pieniądze -zauważył Dębicki. - Mój profesorze - odpowiedział Solski - przed panem nie myślę bawić się w sekreta. Pani Latter ma pieniądze, gdyż Ada pożyczyła jej sześć tysięcy rubli, za co plenipotent zrobił mi awanturę. Ale interesa pani Latter muszą być zawikłane, ponieważ dała na komorne tysiąc rubli zamiast dwóch tysięcy pięciuset. Nareszcie mam wskazówki, że jej kłopoty nie są i nie będą chwilowymi, bo pan Norski nie tylko dużo wydaje, ale jeszcze gra w karty... Obiad skończył się, a Dębicki wciąż kiwał głową i rozmyślał. - Profesor spełni moją prośbę? - zapytał Solski. - Nie chodzi tu przecież o interwencję ze strony pańskiej, lecz tylko o uchwycenie momentu, kiedy pani Latter znalazłaby się wobec bankructwa. - Owszem, mogę to zrobić, o ile potrafię; ale boję się, ażebym nie zepsuł sprawy, ponieważ... nie jestem tam lubiany - odparł Dębicki krzywiąc się. - Wszystko wiem, znam zatarg z panną Heleną, a nawet trochę rozumiem i samą pannę Helenę, czego ona zdaje się nie przypuszczać... Mimo to proszę pana, ażebyś podjął się zawiadomić naszego plenipotenta, że - wtedy a wtedy może odwiedzić panią Latter. Proszę zaś pana nie ja, ale moja siostra - zakończył uroczyście Solski, jak gdyby sądził, że prośba siostry powinna rozstrzygać wszelkie kwestie. - Zdolna kobieta z panny Ady - rzekł Dębicki. - Co ona myśli robić? - Ba! gdybym wiedział - odparł z uśmiechem Solski. - Może zechce zostać profesorką w jakim amerykańskim uniwersytecie... Bo pan wie, że teraz kobiety chcą być deputowanymi, sędziami, jenerałami... No, ale niech robi, co jej się podoba; moja rzecz służyć jej opieką zawsze, a radą, kiedy mnie o nią zapyta. - Panna Magdalena Brzeska także bardzo zdolna, bardzo zdolna!... - wtrącił Dębicki. Solski wziął go za rękę i patrząc w oczy rzekł: - O zdolnościach nie wiem, ale zdaje mi się, że dla mojej siostry byłaby ona właściwszą przyjaciółką aniżeli panna Norska... Boję się, ażeby Ada nie doznała przykrych rozczarowań, ale co pan chcesz?... Co my możemy zrobić z kobiecymi sympatiami?... Opuścili restaurację i pan Stefan odprowadził Dębickiego w stronę jego domu. Na pożegnanie rzekł: - Więc, kochany profesorze, sprowadź się pan do biblioteki jak najprędzej. Pokoje opalają się, służący czeka... - Od wakacyj, od wakacyj... - odparł Dębicki. - Taki jest pański termin, a mój - choćby w tej chwili. - Więc we środę jedziesz pan z siostrą? - Nie. Panie pojadą z naszą ciotką, a ja połączę się z nimi dopiero około Nowego Roku w Rzymie. Uścisnęli się. Dębicki poszedł dalej, a Solski patrzył za nim i myślał: "O, jak to widać, że ten człowiek nosi w sobie coś kosztownego kruchego. Jak on ostrożnie stąpa czując, że byle się poślizgnął, padnie aż na dno grobu... Ciężki los, kiedy życie schodzi tylko chronieniu życia!..." Nagle medytacje jego zmieniły kierunek. "No, a ja - mówił do siebie - a ja?... Mnie na czym schodzi życie?... Ten, ciężko chory, pracuje na własne utrzymanie, opiekuje się małą siostrzenicą, uczy dziewczęta zoologii i jeografii, ba, pracuje nad jakimś nowym systemem filozoficznym. To wszystko robi inwalid, któremu lada chwilę może pęknąć serce, i bynajmniej nie z miłości. Ja zaś jestem zdrów jak koń, mam podobno rozum i energię, duży majątek, rwę się do działalności i - nie robię nic!... Mogę wszystko kupić: rozrywki, kochanki, wiedzę... Tylko nie kupię - celu dla działalności... Nie mieć do czego przyczepić się, oto choroba nie gorsza od wady serca. Albo też być wiecznym kandydatem na przewodnika tam, gdzie nikt nie potrzebuje przewodników, bo nigdzie się nie wybiera... Oto nowożytny tantalizm!... Będę ostatniego gatunku szubrawcem, jeżeli nie zmarnuję się razem z moimi aspiracjami do wielkich dążeń..." Wsadził ręce w kieszenie wąziutkich spodni i szedł z wolna ulicą, rozmarzony, smagany śniegiem w twarz, potrącany przez przechodniów, którzy spoglądali na niego jak na biedaka albo wariata. góra strony Emancypantki I/VIII